


Drakengard: Chapter 4 AU

by PleaseForgiveMe (Equallady)



Series: Drakengard AU [2]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Killing, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equallady/pseuds/PleaseForgiveMe
Summary: Canon-divergent. Inuart is snapped out of the Watchers' mind-control by Verdelet before he could kidnap Furiae and deliver her to the Empire. Caim then kills the same Black Dragon who murdered his and Furiae's parents after Inuart breaks his Pact with it.
Relationships: Caim & Inuart (Drag-On Dragoon), Caim/Red Dragon | Angel(us), Furiae/Inuart (Drag-On Dragoon)
Series: Drakengard AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622320
Kudos: 4





	Drakengard: Chapter 4 AU

I thought it was really stupid that Leonard(and Faerie) and Arioch(and Undine and Salamander) weren't there to help Caim, Angelus, and Verdelet protect Furiae. I mean, where the heck were they while Caim, Angelus, and Verdelet were left with brainwashed Inuart and Legna?! I mean, the script here clearly says in the Verse Interlude: _"Caim and his small group flees the Empire and arrive in the wastelands, where the weary troupe sets up camp and seeks rest."_ And based on this flowchart, you gain Leonard( and Faerie) and Arioch(and Undine and Salamander) before Chapter 4! So why weren't they present after you gained them?!

Credit: ps2/914769-drakengard/faqs/37811

* * *

Caim, the Red Dragon, Furiae, Verdelet, Leonard, Faerie, Arioch, and Undine and Salamander sat in a circle around the campfire quietly eating their dinner. Arioch had cooked vegetable stew made from cabbage, carrots, peas, and onions bought from traveling merchants. While Arioch still had a hunger for raw flesh, especially that of children, it didn't stop her from cooking a healthy, delicious meal for them to enjoy. Leonard, Furiae, and Verdelet happily complimented Arioch on her cooking skills while Caim silently thought to himself about the last time he had a home-cooked meal.

His Pact-Partner, the Red Dragon had sensed Caim's longing for his childhood days when his parents were alive and decided to reach out to him about it despite her hating the bloodthirsty human.

"Are you not feeling well?" The dragon asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Caim turned around to glare hatefully at her and telepathically spoke to her through their Pact. _"Mind your damned business, dragon!"_

"Hmph!" The dragon replied. "Humans. Always so quick to anger whenever someone cares for their well-being."

 _"Don't make me stab you with my sword."_ Caim threatened her.

"An empty threat." The dragon said. "Do not forget that you will also feel that pain if you choose to go through with it. We are one, you and I. Whether you like it or not."

 _"Tsk! Stupid dragon!"_ Caim hissed under his breath and turned his back to the dragon to try to ignore her.

The dragon was about to say something back until she sensed two individuals with a Pact coming towards them. Everyone else except Furiae(who is not in a Pact) had also sensed the two incoming individuals and stood on alert.

A Black Dragon landed just outside their camp and a familiar individual hopped off his back.

"Inuart! You're safe!" Furiae cried out in relief and ran forward to hug him, but was immediately stopped by Verdelet.

"Wait, something's not right." The Red Dragon told Furiae. "Those eyes..."

Everyone looked at Inuart's eyes and saw that the Red Dragon was right. Inuart's eyes were glowing a bright red, a clear indicator that he was under the Empire's mind-control.

Caim was the first to step protectively in front of Furiae while brandishing his sword. Leonard and Arioch followed suit.

"Furiae!" Inuart called out to her with his arms out in front of him. "I have come to rescue you! The Empire has promised you your safety!"

"Inuart...what have they done to you?" Furiae asked hesitantly.

"The Empire has gave me the strength to protect you." Inuart continued. "They lent me this fine, strong dragon and I sacrificed my songs for a Pact with it. I am not weak anymore!"

Everyone refused to budge, they couldn't risk surrendering the Goddess to the Empire and have her executed to bring about the end of the world.

Caim was the most reluctant to face Inuart. Even for a murderous psychopath like him, he couldn't handle the thought of fighting his childhood friend. But he had to protect his sister and prevent her from getting into the hands of the Empire so he stepped forward while maintaining his guard stance towards Inuart.

"What's the matter, Caim?" Inuart sneered at him. "Don't think I'm strong enough to protect Furiae?"

Inuart then angrily pointed his lance at Caim. "Well, I am strong now! I will no longer be in your shadow and have the one I love rely on you for protection!"

Caim wished that he could still speak, but it was futile anyways. Inuart was under the Empire's mind-control and thus no words could get through to him.

 _"Dragon."_ Caim told her telepathically. _"You and I will fight Inuart and his Pact-Partner. Tell the others to protect Furiae no matter what."_

The dragon nodded and then turned to Verdelet, Leonard, Faerie, Arioch, and Undine and Salamander. "Caim and I will hold off Inuart and his Pact-Partner. Protect the Goddess with all your might."

"Will do." Leonard nodded affirmatively as he and the others formed a circle of protection around Furiae. Leonard and Faerie guarded Furiae from the front and Verdelet and Arioch with Undine and Salamander guarded her from both sides.

Caim and Inuart clashed their blades with each other on the ground as the Red Dragon and Black Dragon fought in the sky. Since Caim was still reluctant to hurt his friend, he opted to just block and parry Inuart's attacks.

"No!" Furiae struggled against Verdelet's, Leonard's, and Arioch's grip as the four continued to fight over her.

Inuart now managed to knock Caim off his feet and just when Caim was about to get back up, he felt a sharp pain of someone biting hard on his throat.

Caim looked at his Pact-Partner and saw that the Black Dragon was biting hard at her throat. His mind immediately flashed back to when his parents were murdered by a black dragon with his father in it's toothy maw and his mother held captive under it's claw and he ran to the Black Dragon to seek his revenge.

"YOU FOOL, STAY BACK!" The Red Dragon warned him. But it was too late.

The Black Dragon quickly freed his jaw from the Red Dragon's throat and flew up to cast a ball of fire at Caim. The Red Dragon quickly leapt in front of Caim to shield him with her wings, knocking them to the ground.

Now that Caim and the Red Dragon were dealt with, Inuart went to retrieve Furiae.

Verdelet pointed his staff at Inuart and told Leonard and Arioch, "Hold him back as I attempt to free him from the Empire's control."

Leonard, the Faerie, Arioch, Undine and Salamander ran forward to stop Inuart from reaching Verdelet and Furiae. Leonard and Arioch locked their weapons with Inuart's while Undine and Salamander surrounded the three with a ring of ice and fire.

"Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila..." Verdelet chanted with his staff still pointing at Inuart. "Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila...Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila..."

A glowing yellow seal appeared over Inuart's head and he wailed in pain as the Empire's control over his mind was burned away.

Inuart fell unconscious on the ground afterwards and since Inuart was unconscious, the Black Dragon fell unconscious too.

Caim and the Red Dragon then struggled to get up and go over to check on their allies.

"Is it over?" Furiae asked.

"I think so." Verdelet replied.

For the rest of the night, the party tended to the Red Dragon's wounds while keeping an eye on Inuart and the Black Dragon.

* * *

The next morning, they awoke and were prepared to travel again. Inuart and the Black Dragon were still asleep so they had to wait for some time.

Caim still tended to the Red Dragon's wounds and Leonard(with the Faerie) and Arioch(with Undine and Salamander) watched the still-unconscious Black Dragon.

Verdelet and Furiae were in the tent watching over Inuart.

Inuart was now waking up and the two watched him cautiously as he got up from his sleeping position.

"Ugh..." Inuart slowly sat up while rubbing his head.

"Inuart! You're awake!" Furiae ran up to him.

"Furiae?" Inuart was fully awake now. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're safe now." Verdelet informed him. "I managed to remove the Watchers' control over your mind."

"So where we? Is Caim here too?!" Inuart asked worriedly.

"We're in the wastelands." Furiae told him. "And yes, Caim is here too. Thank goodness you're safe."

"Is he okay?" Inuart asked guiltily.

"Yes, he's perfectly fine." Furiae said. "He is tending to his Pact-Partner right now.

"Thank Gods." Inuart sighed in relief before asking once more. "Who else is here with you?"

"Allies who have agreed to protect us." Furiae told him. "And you've made a Pact as well."

"A Pact?!" Inuart asked excitedly. "With whom?!"

"A dragon." Furiae quietly answered. "Just like Caim."

"A-a dragon?!" Inuart's faced blanched at the thought of making a Pact with a creature that destroyed their kingdom and killed Caim and Furiae's parents.

"Unfortunately, yes." Furiae said. "But please do not blame yourself, Inuart. You were under the Empire's control, You did not make that Pact on your own free will. Now that you are free, you can now break your Pact with the dragon."

"I will do so immediately." Inuart said.

Verdelet chanted his usual spell to burn the Pact-Mark on Inuart's neck right away to help him sever the Pact.

Now that Inuart's Pact with the Black Dragon had been broken, he could sing again.

"I believe this belongs to you." Furiae handed Inuart his harp.

"My prized possession! Thank you!" Inuart gratefully accepted the harp. "So where is Caim?"

"He's outside tending to his Pact-Partner." Furiae said.

"May I go see him?" Inuart got up on his feet.

"Yes." Furiae nodded.

* * *

After exiting the tent, Inuart, Furiae, and Verdelet met with Caim and the still-resting Red Dragon. They walked up to them from behind and Caim turned around to see them.

"Caim! I'm so glad you're okay!" Inuart said to him. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you! I didn't know what was wrong with me at the time!"

Since Caim still couldn't speak, he opted to just shake his head as a way to tell his friend that it wasn't his fault for what happened.

"So you're not mad at me?" Inuart asked.

Caim shook his head again as a way to signify "no."

"Thank you, Caim." Inuart bowed to him. "I promise I'll make up to you somehow! I have just broken my pact with the dragon, so-"

"Everyone!" Leonard yelled, interrupting Inuart. "The dragon is waking up!"

Everyone looked over at the Black Dragon, who was stirring itself awake.

Caim's bloodlust shone in his eyes once again as he drew his sword and ran to the Black Dragon.

"Caim wait!" Furiae cried out to him as Verdelet and Inuart held her back to stop her from getting close to the Black Dragon.

By the time Caim reached the Black Dragon, he raised his sword above his head, ready to strike. Leonard and Arioch readied their weapons alongside Caim in case the dragon decided to strike.

The Red Dragon was now awake, having sensed Caim's bloodlust and quickly ran to her Pact-Partner's side.

"So...this is how I meet my end." The Black Dragon said. "By a group of lowly humans, nonetheless."

"Why do you work for the Empire?" Leonard interrogated the dragon. "Are you aware of their intentions?"

"Work for?" The Black Dragon scoffed. "I was put under their control. I never intended to work for them, especially with wretched humans like themselves."

"So does this mean you're against them too?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, but that does not necessarily mean I intend on being on your side either." The Black Dragon retorted. "No way am I going to bend over for lowly humans like your fellow dragon did."

The Red Dragon was riled up by the nasty remark and talked back. "Bend over for lowly humans?! Absurd! I am no one's tool! I am allied with them because I chose to!"

"You have no room to talk since you've made a Pact with this lowly human pointing his sword at me." The Black Dragon mocked her. "So pray tell, under what circumstances have forced you to make a Pact with this wretched human? Under all of the Pact-Partners you've chosen, you chose this particular one with a penchant for murder and bloodletting."

The Red Dragon decided to redirect the question back to him. "You're one to talk! You've made a Pact with a human while you were being controlled by the Watchers!"

"At least that particular human wasn't a bloodthirsty murderer." The Black Dragon said. "So are you going to answer my question or not? Why did you make a Pact with this human?"

"And let me ask you a question." The Red Dragon changed the subject. "Do you know this particular human?"

"Say again?" The Black Dragon was taken aback by this question.

"Let me elaborate." The Red Dragon asked again. "Do you remember this particular human? From the time you murdered his parents right in front of his eyes?!"

The Black Dragon then took a look at Caim, who was still glaring hatefully at him with his sword still raised high above his head.

"Ah yes, I remember." The Black Dragon callously said to Caim. "It was six years ago when I devoured those two. You and your fellow human sibling were there to witness it. Too bad that you two didn't stay to become my next meal. Those two tasted delicious."

Everyone within earshot was shocked and horrified by the Black Dragon's open admittance of his murder of Caim and Furiae's parents.

"You monster!" The Red Dragon furiously yelled at him. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Yes." The Black Dragon said without any remorse in his voice. "And I don't care. Humans have always been inferior to us dragons. They exist only for us to reign over them, nothing more. You should have known better than to stoop down to their level and act like a little pet."

"Why you-!" The Red Dragon's anger had now reached it's limit which prompted Caim to swiftly sink his sword into the Black Dragon's skull.

The impact sent blood splattering on Caim, Leonard, Arioch, and the Red Dragon in copious amounts.

But it didn't stop there, Caim kept impaling the Black Dragon over and over to sate his immense bloodlust. The Black Dragon let out a loud, painful cry after another every time Caim viciously stabbed him with his sword.

No one bothered to stop Caim since the Black Dragon did not deserve such mercy. Not even Furiae felt a single ounce of pity for the same individual who killed her parents in cold blood.

Caim kept striking the dragon until the latter no longer made another sound as an indicator that the dragon was now dead.

His thirst for blood now greatly quenched, he pulled his sword free of the Black Dragon's corpse and turned back to face everyone else with a sickly, murderous grin on his face. His entire body was completely drenched in the dragon's blood as a result of hacking and slashing him repeatedly.

 _"It is done, mother and father."_ Caim thought proudly to himself. _"I have slain the wicked dragon who stole your lives."_


End file.
